He Will Never Love Me
by raerobgal
Summary: Raven feels that Robin will only ever see her as a team-mate or a friend and nothing more. But is she right? RobXRae. No flaming the pairing.


**Random one-shot… hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven was standing all alone on the cliff where she stared down at the freezing water below her. The wind blew in her face, making her cape flow in the wind and as it did so, a tear droplet rolled down her pale face.

The reason she'd come here was to calm down the emotions that had been stirring inside her just a few minutes ago. Robin and Raven had been talking and spending time together, bonding. Raven had recently been feeling a mixture of emotions for the Boy Wonder so she particularly liked all the time they spent together privately.

For some reason, Starfire walks over to them just as Robin was about to tell Raven something 'important' that she'd thought was another team leader thing or plan on capturing Slade. The alien princess had interrupted the conversation by asking Robin to come with her to see something that she was truly fascinated by.

This hadn't bothered Raven a great deal and the action that had made her upset and angry was the fact that… Robin had taken Starfire hand in his own and they both hurried off together, while Robin had a fixed grin on his face and eyes that showed one of the most difficult emotions to express; love. Raven knew that Robin and Starfire had always fancied each other but Raven had thought that maybe, just maybe, Robin had been feeling something more than friendship for Raven over the past few months – it proves now that she was wrong.

Just as Raven was pondering this, her communicator began beeping and Raven wiped away her tears and answered the call. Robin's face appeared on screen as he said,

"There's trouble by the bank… are you okay Raven?"

"I'm fine" Raven answered, knowing his concerns probably weren't real.

"Your eyes are all… watery and red. Have you been crying?"

"Of course not! It's windy here that's all" Raven half lied.

"Alright… meet us at the bank then – it's Slade." Robin then hung up and Raven sighed. He would only ever see her as a team mate or friend…

* * *

Raven landed beside her team who were all in a fighting stance, ready to attack the criminal with everything they had. Beastboy commented,

"Dude! Where have you been?"

"None of your business" Raven replied quickly, wanting to get this over with. A shadow emerged from the cloud of smoke and a tall man in an orange black mask stepped forward; Slade.

"Well, if it isn't the heroic Teen Titans. Come to play one of your little games again I see" the villain chuckled. Robin's brow furrowed and he called out to his team;

"Titans, go!"

Robin and Cyborg ran at Slade and attacked him from all angles but Slade simply dodged their attacks and smirked,

"That's all you've got? My, my, I'm sure you've got much better attacks, am I right?"

"I got a lot more where that came from…" Cyborg grinned and shot Slade square in the chest with his cannon. Slade stumbled a bit but recovered quickly and started a hand-to–hand combat with Robin.

Raven, Beastboy and Starfire were distracted by Slade-bots which seemed to keep on doubling in number, no matter how many robots they destroyed. Starfire suddenly noticed that the other robots that Slade owned were stealing money from the bank behind everyone's back. She signalled to Cyborg and they both began to stop the robots who were stealing money.

They both managed to return the money safely in the bank and when they returned, Raven and Beastboy had taken down all of the other Slade–bots and were now ready to help their leader who was still fighting with Slade in a martial arts style. Robin had many cuts on his left arm from Slade's sharp bo staff but Slade also had some of his mask dented from Robin's metal weapon.

Beastboy came in from behind Slade and bit into his shoulder blade, causing Slade to wince but then Cyborg electrocuted him and Slade fell to the floor, blacked out. The titans all gasped in realization; they had finally defeated Slade. Raven wrapped him in her black power and brought his unconscious body over to the team.

Robin knelt down and was about to pull the villains mask off his face, the moment that he'd been waiting for since their first encounter with Slade but just as he laid his hand of the mask, Slade awoke and grabbed the teenage boy's hand, throwing him across the street. Starfire and Raven shouted simultaneously,

"ROBIN!"

Raven ran over to see if he was alright but Starfire had to stay and fight Slade. Cyborg began shooting at Slade and Starfire threw starbolts at the criminal. Slade dodged the attacks and was about to make a run for it when Beastboy turned into a lion and pounced on him. Slade wrestled Beastboy off him and then disappeared into the distance.

"Dammit!" Cyborg swore, really annoyed that they had been so close to victory. Beastboy was wiping the dust off him and agreed with Cyborg saying,

"Dude, that was like so frustrating!"

Starfire had flown over to where Raven was reviving Robin. His eyes cracked open and he muttered,

"Raven?"

"Yes, are you okay?" Raven answered. He tried to stand up, but didn't have the energy. Starfire caught him with her super strength and Raven asked him gently,

"Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs" Robin answered in pain. Raven placed her hand on his chest where his ribs were and her eyes widened in horror – he had broken at least two of his ribs.

"Can you hold on until we get back to the tower? I'll heal you there" she stated.

"Yeah I can hold on."

Starfire took that as her queue to carry him to the t-car. She planted a small kiss on his cheek whispering that he'd be fine, while Raven looked away, not wanting to see this moment. Starfire then laid him across hers and Raven's laps. Beastboy sat in the passenger seat while Cyborg drove at top speed to their home.

* * *

"Hold still!" Raven ordered Robin as he kept twitching and moving as she tried to heal him. Starfire had her hands covering her mouth, as though she was going to be sick. Raven's hands were moving in odd positions in front of Robin's chest because on the inside, she was fixing his ribs. The healing powers she had were incredible and very strong.

"Fine. I'll try and be still" Robin grumbled, obviously not wanting to feel in pain much longer. Starfire placed her hand on Robin's shoulder comforting him. He smiled gratefully at the alien princes who blushed. Raven's eyes narrowed and she concentrated on healing Robin's ribs instead of watching the other two. She finally felt his ribs go back in to place and Robin suddenly felt better as soon as she had done her 'job'.

"Thanks Rae, I feel much better" Robin thanked the gothic girl. She shrugged her shoulders and began to exit the med lab when Robin caught her wrist gently in his hand. Raven had to hold in a gasp as she span around to face him. He smiled at her and whispered,

"Really; thanks."

Raven nodded and was about to say something but held it back because Starfire was still in the room. She left the room swiftly, not wanting to be any distraction to them. As she walked down the hallway, Raven's eyes began to water. '_Robin will never have any feelings for me…_' she thought. Suddenly, she bumped into Cyborg who had a confused expression written on his features.

"Rae, why are you crying?" he questioned, concerned for his 'little sister'.

"I'm not crying" Raven snapped and continued to walk away but Cyborg held her back and lifted up her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he tried again.

"You wouldn't understand Cy."

"I might. Let me help you. Please?"

"Let's go to the roof then" Raven suggested, wanting somewhere quiet so she could tell the half robotic teen her problems. The two shared most things together and trusted each other deeply, in a brother-sister relationship.

"Why were you crying earlier Raven?" Cyborg asked as soon as they were sitting comfortably on the roof of titan's tower. Raven looked out to the city and answered,

"I… I think I've fallen in love…"

Cyborg didn't know what to say. He knew she could feel emotions now since she'd defeated her father, Trigon the terrible, but he wouldn't think she'd fall in love this soon.

"And, uh, does this guy like you back?" Cyborg inquired.

"As a friend. That's all I think. I know he's in love with another, more beautiful, kind, nicer girl though. He'll **never** return my feelings."

"Is this… is it Robin? And Starfire? You see, what they have is just a mere crush on each other, not true love. I've seen true love. And I've seen crushes. Believe me on this, they won't end up together. I mean, they might date for a while but that's it. She's too bright and sunny for him."

Raven finally looked Cyborg in the eye for the first time since they'd ascended the roof.

"You really think so?" she said uncertain. Cyborg nodded and said happier,

"I recommend that you tell him your feelings and don't bottle them up inside – it's unhealthy."

"Thanks Cy" Raven smiled softly and then began to find Robin, leaving Cyborg alone on the roof with his thoughts… until his communicator went off and he answered it immediately. Beastboy's face appeared on the screen and he shouted at Cyborg,

"Hey! Get your butt down to the main room, let's play some videogames!"

"Alright, hold on, I'm comin'!" Cyborg replied and then rushed downstairs to play some more games with his little green companion.

* * *

Robin was inside writing in his notebook that he kept his thoughts in when he heard a slight knock on his bedroom door. He placed the pen down, accidentally leaving the notebook page open and opened his door. He saw Raven standing there with a confident expression on her face. 

"Raven, anything you want help with?"

"I came to tell you that… " Raven started but Starfire's loud voice echoed down the hallway.

"Robin? I require your assistance!"

"Sorry Rae, I gotta go. I'll be back in a few minutes, oh, and you can wait for me in my room if you want."

"Sure" was his reply and he ran off to Starfire who was still searching for him. Raven stared after him and then decided to take his offer and stand inside the comforts of his room. After he hadn't returned for at least a minute, Raven noticed something open on his desk and nosiness got the better of her. She read;

_Alright, I'__ve been feeling more emotions for her, and every day they get stronger. I mean she's just so unique and beautiful –_

"It's Starfire" Raven muttered, then carried on reading in her head.

_- so I think that's why I'm attracted to her. Every time she smiles at me or says my name, I get a weird sensation inside me and it feels… nice. I wish I could tell her how I feel but - _

Raven decided not to read anymore, liquid was already forming in her eyes as it was and she feared that if she read and further than she had, she would have had a nervous breakdown. She knew Robin liked Starfire and vice versa, but if only…

The dark sorceress rushed out of Robin's room unable to cope with any more emotions, but she bumped into Robin on her way out. She almost fell over from the impact, but Robin caught her and steadied her. He noticed her eyes were watery and he asked her,

"Rae, what's wrong? That's the second time you've been crying today. Please, tell me what's going on and maybe I can help you."

"You can't help. Why don't you just go and hang around with the girl you **really** love and care about, Starfire!" Raven replied and broke out of Robin's gentle, but firm grip around her and she ran off to her room, as tears rolled down her usually emotionless face.

"Starfire? But I don't love Starfire…" Robin mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sobbing uncontrollably, Raven cried into her pillow, let all her emotions out. She finally understood the truth now, no matter how she tried to cover it up before. The empathic teenager heard someone banging on her door, begging to be let in. When she heard Robin's voice, she ignored him as he shouted through the door at her,

"Rae, there's been a misunderstanding!"

"No! I know the truth! I was just too… never mind."

"Rae – "

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, **Raven**, I wanted you to know that I don't love Starfire that way – I love her as a friend but not as how you're thinking… I love someone else…" Robin said to Raven who opened her door and was glaring at him now, angry at him for his excuses, and because he had proven her wrong.

"Then who **do** you love?"

"Guess."

"Well it's not Starfire... then… is she a hero or villain?"

"Hero, definatley."

"Is she a titan or justice league member?"

"She's a teen titan of course; the justice league females are all much older and mature than us!" Robin laughed, imagining hanging around with Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Black Canary, Supergirl and all the other females on the Justice League… they'd just call him 'cute' and 'a little boy'. That would be quite disturbing, seeing as he was seventeen, and **not** a little boy of any sort.

"Is she honorary, or original?"

"You'd be guessing all day is she was honorary, but she's an original titan."

"That leaves Bumblebee, Starfire – who you don't claim to love more than a friend – and Terra – who's a stone right now."

"You're forgetting one person…" Robin noted.

"Me? Why the heck would you feel anything other than friendship for me? Okay I've made my guess final: it's Bumblebee" Raven finally said, feeling her heart break at finding out who Robin really loved.

"You're wrong."

"How?"

"I love you" Robin smirked and before Raven could register what was happening he pushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as he didn't break the kiss but continued to kiss her lips gently. Although she was enjoying this passionate moment, she couldn't help but think Robin was going to regret this later and this was probably just something to cheer her up, so she pushed him off her, breaking the kiss abruptly. Robin gave her a confused look.

"Robin… you didn't really want to do that, and you'll regret it after once you start dating Starfire…"

"This is not a mistake. I love you Raven, and I realized it when you became the portal for your father to enter this world and I thought we'd lost you forever. In those few moments I saw you 'die', I knew I truly loved you and you were the only girl I'd truly love."

"…" Raven was speechless.

"If you don't love me, I'd understand but seeing you after reading that part of my notebook, which you thought was about Starfire when it was in fact about you, I thought you were jealous or something. If you love another guy, I'll step aside and not interfere, and watch from the sidelines, for if he hurts you, I'll be here for you."

Raven had tears in her eyes as she realised he truly did love her and she hugged him whispering,

"I love you too!"

Robin smiled, hugging her back when they both froze, hearing Starfire scream, seeing the sight in front of her. Both birds broke away blushing to see the Tameranian with a look of rage plastered on her usually cheerful face. Robin scratched the back of his head nervously and Raven pulled her hood up, shying away from the rest of the world. Starfire was fuming in jealousy because she had a huge crush on Robin and he was having an intimate hug with Raven.

"Friends. What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" growled the taller female, towering over her fearless leader, and gothic team-mate.

"I- I… it's my fault Star" Robin defended Raven, refusing to let her take any part of the blame. Raven tried to speak up, but Robin silenced her, making her pout. Starfire still had her eyes flaming and she was quite a scary sight right now; especially when she was looking straight at you.

"Robin, explain **everything**, please" Starfire shouted at the spiky-haired leader. Robin gulped but said anyway,

"Raven and I have found out that… we care for each other more than just friends. I'm sorry Starfire, but it couldn't work out between us. I love Raven."

"Robin…" Raven muttered in shock. He was going to be murdered by Starfire in a few moments, she was sure.

"Is this so? Well… I am pleased that you have both found out you are destined to be. I shall give the call to Aqualad, asking him to venture to the cinema of movies with me" Starfire finally told them, calming down and flying to the main room, where she'd make the call to the 'fish boy'.

"I can't believe it…" Raven started. Robin looked at her quizzically.

"Believe what?"

"We're still alive."

Robin began chuckling at Raven's fact because, if he hadn't handled the situation well, they would both be dead for upsetting Starfire. Raven wrapped her arms around Robin and he placed his hands on her waist.

"Thank you Robin…" Raven whispered, gazing into his mask.

"For what?"

"Everything… caring for me, loving me, enjoying my company."

"There's one more thing…" Robin smiled taking Raven's hand and putting her fingers on the sides of his mask. Raven gasped as she realized what he meant for her to do.

"I can't Robin… your mask is you're most valuable possession."

"I want you to."

Raven nodded and gently slipped the mask from his face, revealing two deep pools of sapphire blue. Raven was breathless, as she stared into his incredible eyes.

"You shouldn't cover your eyes Robin… they're gorgeous."

"That's why I cover them. Everyone would pay more attention to me. Only my parents, Batman and his butler Alfred have ever seen my eyes. And now you too. They all said the same thing you did."

Raven smiled gently and Robin returned it, before capturing her lips in his, and this time the kiss was much stronger than before, because now, they both participated and therefore the kiss was much more romantic, and the emotions within the two teens were ecstatic. After some more moments, the two broke apart for air and that's when Robin stated,

"You're a good kisser Rae… don't forget that."

Raven laughed and leaned against him, feeling at peace at last.

* * *

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it. You lot rock!!!**

**raerobgal :)**


End file.
